SMV: Bad Boy (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Summer music video of Bad Boy by Miami Sound Machine. Song: * Bad Boy (1986) Sung By: * Miami Sound Machine Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * (Max Puts a Toy Dragon Down and Runs) * Emmy: Come on, Max. We can't be late for the big dragon ball game. * Max: Just a second. (Rolls the Ball to the Dragon) You're out! Did you see that, Emmy? I'm a really good pitcher. * (Emmy Shrugs) * Max: Can I pitch in the game today? * Emmy: Okay, Max. * Max: Yeah! * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * (Beach Scene from Dexter's Laboratory: Sun, Surf, and Science) * (Beach Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: Beach Blanket Bungle): Bad boy, bad boy, bad boy, bad boy. * (Beach Scene from Scooby Doo, Where Are You!: A Clue for Scooby Doo): Boys will be boys. Bad boy, bad boy. * (Swimming Scene from The Jungle Book During "The Bear Necessities"): Boys will be boys. Bad boy, bad boy. * (Beach Scene from Clifford the Big Red Dog: Nobody's Perfect): Boys will be boys. * Usagi Tsukino: Always get so restless. * (Beach Scene from Hey, Arnold: Summer Love): Bad boy, bad boy. Boys will be boys. * Kim Possible: Nothing but trouble. * (Beach Scene from Ranma ½: Battle for Miss Beachside): Boys will be boys. Bad boy, bad boy. Boys will be boys. * Olivia Flaversham: If you're feeling breathless, * (Zipper Pulls the Lever While Gadget and Chip Dip Their Feet in the Fountain): Bad boy, bad boy. Boys will be boys. * Ariel: Nothing but trouble. * (Beach Scene from Inside Out): Bad boy, bad boy. * The Powerpuff Girls: Bad, bad, bad, bad boy. * Jasmine: You make me feel so good. * (Rover Relaxing in the Pool) * The Hex Girls: You naughty bad, bad, bad, bad, boy. * Makoto Kino: You make me feel so good. * (Mickey and Minnie in Hawaii): Knew you would. * Rei Hino: The way you hold me tight, you get me so excited. * (Hot Tub Scene from The Lion King 1 ½) * Brittany Miller: You do me oh so right. My heart goes beat, beat, beat, beat, beat, beat. * (Blanky Drinks on the Beach) * Josie and the Pussycats: Bad, bad, bad, bad boy. * Ami Mizuno: You make me feel so good. * (Swimming Scene from The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water) * Penny Proud, Zoey Howzer, Dijonay Jones & LaCienega Boulevardez: I want you bad, bad, bad, bad boy. * Emmy: You make me feel so good. * (Beach Scene from The Magic School Bus: Goes to Mussel Beach): Knew you would. * (Beach Scene from Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) * (Swimming Scene from Fantasia 2000 During "Rhapsody in Blue") * (Surfing Scene from Mew Mew Power: A Girl With a Porpoise) * (Beach Scene from Codename Kids Next Door: Operation B.E.A.C.H.) * (Beach Scene from The Three Caballeros): Boys will be boys. * Zoe Orimoto: Always get so restless. * (Phineas and Isabella Surfing): Boys will be boys. Bad boy, bad boy. * Zoe Drake: Nothing but trouble. * (Pool Scene from Braceface: Twisted): Bad boy, bad boy. Boys will be boys. * Duchess: If you're feeling breathless, * (Kuzco and Pacha Go Down the Waterfall): Bad boy, bad boy. Boys will be boys. * Mrs. Brisby: Nothing but trouble. * (Pool Scene from Ed, Edd n Eddy: Pop Goes the Ed): Bad boy, bad boy. * Jeanette Miller: And when he drives me home, I feel safe at night * (Swimming Scene from The Angry Birds Movie) * Eleanor Miller: You call me on the phone. It goes ring, ring, ring, ring-a-ring, ring. * (Genie Surfing with his Bags) * (Beach Scene from Spongebob Squarepants: Ripped Pants) * (Dance Scene from Shark Tale During "Car Wash"): Boys will be boys. Bad boy, bad boy. * (Beach Scene from Snoopy Come Home): Boys will be boy, bad boy. Boys will be boys. * Honoka Kosaka: Always get so restless. * (Fiona and Shrek at the Beach): Bad boy, bad boy. Boys will be boys. * Kodachi Kuno: Nothing but trouble. * (Swimming Scene from Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School): Bad boy, bad boy. Boys will be boys. * Princess Eilonwy: If you're feeling breathless, * (Pool Scene from Sailor Moon Crystal: Abduction Mercury): Bad boy, bad boy. Boys will be boys. * Vanellope Von Schweetz: Nothing but trouble. * (Beach Scene from Mike, Lu and Og): Bad boy. * (Song Fades) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Emmy: We're the Dragon ball champs, Max! * Max: Yeah. Did you see the way, I kicked the ball, Emmy? Just like this. * (His Sneaker Falls on Emmy's Trophy) * Emmy: Point for Max! * (Emmy and Max Chortle) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (No Hitter; @1999-2005 PBS) * Dexter's Laboratory (Sun, Surf, and Science; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle, Eternal Dreams, & Computer School Blues; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (A Clue for Scooby Doo; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Nobody's Perfect; @2000-2003 PBS) * Hey, Arnold (Summer Love; @1996-2004 Nickelodeon) * Kim Possible (Oh Boyz; @2002-2007 Disney) * Ranma ½ (Battle for Miss Beachside; @1989-1992 Studio Deen) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Dale Beside Himself; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * The Powerpuff Girls (Mime for a Change; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * Runaway Brain (@1995 Disney) * The Lion King 1 ½ (@2004 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Sweet Smell of Success; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * Josie and the Pussycats (@1970-1971 Hanna Barbera) * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (@2002 Universal) * The Proud Family (Don't Leave Home Without It; @2001-2005 Disney) * The Magic School Bus (Goes to Mussel Beach; @1994-1997 Nelvana) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (@2018 Columbia) * Fantasia 2000 (@1999 Disney) * Mew Mew Power (A Girl With a Porpoise; @2002-2003 Pierrot) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Operation: B.E.A.C.H.; @2002-2008 Cartoon Network) * The Three Caballeros (@1944 Disney) * Digimon Frontier (The Swiss Family Digimon; @2002-2003 Toei Animation) * Phineas and Ferb (Great Balls of Water; @2007-2015 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Just Plane Crazy; @2007 Sunrise) * Braceface (Twisted; @2001-2004 Nelvana) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Pop Goes the Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Columbia) * The Return of Jafar (@1994 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (Ripped Pants; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * Snoopy Come Home (@1972 Paramount) * Love Live School Idol Project (Wonder Zone; @2013-2014 Sunrise) * Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Sailor Moon Crystal (Abduction Mercury; @2014 Toei Animation) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * Mike, Lu, & Og (Scopin' It Out; @1999-2001 Cartoon Network)